Will It Happen Again?
by CookieCow
Summary: After a case gone bad, Morgan is extremely stressed and angry. But what happens when he gets upset with Spencer? Warning: Little bits of Domestic Abuse, Possible Cussing, Gay Relationship, possible sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

UUUGHHH! I HAVE SO MANY FANFIC IDEAS AND NOT ENOUGH TIME! Also, sorry how this is paragraphed, a new paragraph kind of freshens the air for me. Maybe a oneshot, if not, It'll only last like, 2-3 chapters. WOOHOOO!

Spencer and Morgan had been dating. About 4 months. They love each other a lot, and have been the happiest couple ever. "I just can't talk Rossi!" The case was in Quantico, a serial killer. He killed many women, and just got away with 3 more murders because the team was stuck. Morgan was extremely angry and stressed to his limits. Everyone, besides Reid, tried to talk to him, calm him down. But of course it didn't work. And Spencer avoided him, thinking what he might say is provoking.

"Morgan, calm down. You need to be calm in order to find this guy." Emily said as she walked next to Rossi. "You don't know anything Emily!" Morgan yelled. "Morgan, you can't just yell your heart out in the bullpen, cool off somewhere else at least if you're not gonna let us talk." Rossi tried to talk to Morgan. "AGGHH!" Morgan just walked away to no where, but soon joined the rest of the team as they researched more.

Finally, the end of the day...

Reid couldn't ignore him now, Morgan. They moved in together, Reid, Derek, and Clooney. "Uh, Morgan, let's go." Reid said timidly. Morgan let out a mean grunt. 'God, I won't forgive myself if I do something to this kid.' Morgan thought, regretting that noise. Reid smiled sadly, trying to look nice to Morgan, masking his fear of him. Yet Morgan saw right through him, like a glass window.

The car ride was silent and eerie. Morgan drove and Reid just stared out the window. It was raining, fitting for the sad emotions of Spencer Reid. They soon arrived home. "Spencer get out of the car." Morgan said in a harsh tone, 'Agh, I didn't mean to do that!' Morgan thought regrettingly. He wished he had the ability to go back in time, to keep himself from doing anything to Reid. "Okay" Reid mumbled getting out. Morgan opened the door and was followed in by Reid.

Reid didn't give Morgan a big hug like he normally did after getting home, he just went to find Clooney and chilled with him on the bed, while Morgan paced angrily around the living room. It wasn't normal this happened, where he was angry about cases. 'I should probably try to talk to him...' Reid thought as he lay next to Clooney. 'Yeah.' Reid got up and head out the door, looking at Morgan. "M-morgan? May I speak t-to you?" Morgan looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"I just, would like to know what's making y-you so angry, about the case." Reid walked up to Morgan, just 1 foot away from eachother. "Not right now Reid." Morgan tapped his foot, agitated. "M-morgan, I really need to know. Y-you can't just be angry, I want to be here for you, and I cant i-if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Reid tried to be loud but his voice cracked. "Reid. Stop. Talking. To. Me." Morgan growled at him, taking a step closer. "I mean it." Reid was extremely scared, and Morgan saw it as Reid stepped back by a few inches.

Reid really could shut his mouth as he started talking statistics of work stress, "Did you know that 77% of stress at work can cause physical pain? Also, 73% regularly experience psychological symptioms. And studies show that 48% of people with good jobs feel their stress has gone up over the past five years," Morgan said under his breath, "Reid, stop talking, now." Reid didn't hear though, it would've helped if he did.

"And another 54% said stress had caused them to fight with people close to-" Reid was cut off by a burning pain on his cheek, causing him to stare in disbelief at the direction it turned his head. His eyes teared up. Morgan just slapped him across the face. Morgan gasped at what he had just done. "Reid!" Morgan didn't know what he was thinking.

Morgan tried to put his hand on Reid's cheek, but Reid stopped his hand, "No, it-it's okay. I think I'm go-going to bed." Reid started sobbing at the last sentence. Reid quickly walked into his and Morgan's room, and Morgan's ears were tortured by the noise of Spencer crying his heart out. 'This kid trusts him, and he just slapped the trust off his face' A tear slipped of Derek's face.  
The worst part is that they still had to sleep in the same bed.

Reid was in Morgan's T-shirt, so it was oversized, and his own boxers. Soon he heard the door open and Morgan came in and sat on the side of the bed, looking down. He looked at Spencer who was facing the other way, 'He's probably angry at me.'

So Morgan just lay next to Reid, but Reid soon turned to face Morgan, he rolled over in his sleep. Morgan knew he was strong, but didn't thing a slap was that bad. He saw a big bruise on the side of Spencer's face, and he was sort of crying in his sleep, just tiny tears down his face. Morgan felt terrible, like dying. He took longer falling asleep since he wasn't snuggled up with Reid like normal. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

A/N READ THIS OK, I wrote the first A/N the first day, but now I think it might be 4 chapters, but who really knows? I just love this and I am unable to watch anything else than Crime Shows, so I write mostly Criminal Minds and it's basically all Reid, or Reid with another male character. Sorry, it's just my calling~ 


	2. Chapter 2 END

A/N Guys, thx for looking at this. If you have something to point out or ask about, just say it in the reviews, don't be shy! These chapters might be short, sorry. Also, if you want, recommend what you think would be better to put in the next chapter, ciao.

Morgan awoke before Spencer, but then he thought about how the team would also see the bruise. They all knew of his behavior the day before, and would know he took his stress and anger off on Spencer. Morgan got out of bed and fed Clooney, Reid awoke soon after. "Good morning Reid." Morgan still sounded upset. He still was. All Reid responded with was a sad look in his eyes as he got coffee, and went back to get changed.

"Reid, you have to hurry, we need to get to work." Morgan yelled through the bathroom door, almost instanstly the door opened and Reid was out. 'He's scared of me now.' Morgan sighed. "Get in the car, I'll be there in a second!" Morgan said loudly while getting coffee as he heard his feet quickly go through the house to the door. 'How am I gonna explain to the team?!'  
Morgan was extremely worried. He was a crime fighter, that commited a terrible crime! He just stared at Clooney who had decided to join him.

"Okay, let's go." Morgan got in the car and turned it on. The two went to work while Reid was crying inside and Morgan's brain almost exploded from the anxiety of facing his team with his bruised boyfriend. "R-reid. Are you okay?" Morgan broke the silence of the two. "I-I'm fine." Reid smiled and put his hand on Morgan's. 'Ugh, this kid can barely be mad at anyone! He's so sweet!' He sighed, "What's wrong Morgan?" Reid looked worried, "Nothing, uh, look we're here!" Both of them were quite worried. Reid noticed the bruise in the bathroom.

"Well, let's go in." Morgan held Reid's hand, they still loved eachother. Last night was a mistake he wanted to take back. "Oh, morning Morgan, Rei- what the hell is that?!" Emily said as she pointed to the bruise on his face. She thought about yesterday and gave Morgan a dirty look. "Morgan what- I never thought you'd do that!" this got JJ's attention, "Do what?" She gasped at Reid's pretty face that now had a big mark on it. "Morgan!" She yelled. And this attracted Rossi. "What the hell's on your face, and what'd you do Morgan?!" They all yelled at Morgan, they knew he did something. He did do something.

"Guys, in the conference room. There's another murder, and a witness." Hotch's eyes went big as he saw Reid. "Morgan. Can I talk to you for a second?" Morgan looked down and shook his head as he followed Hotch to his office. "Morgan. Why does Reid have a bruise on his face?" Everyone was protective of Reid, Hotch was one of the most. "Hotch, I just. I didn't mean to!" Morgan yelled. "Morgan. You couldn't have not meant to. You have control of your own body!" Hotch said angirly. Nobody, even on the team, can hurt their Reid.

"Morgan. If he comes back with another bruise, I'll suspend you. I'll also move him away from your house." Hotch glared at Morgan. Morgan glared right back. "Hotch, you can't do that!" Morgan yelled right back. "As his next of kin, I can pull him out of a dangerous place." Hotch said with a dull look on his face and a grim voice. Morgan growled and walked out.

As the day ended, they finished up. Case Over! They caught the man and everyone headed home. "Reid. Pack it up, let's go." Reid stuffed all his things into his messanger bag and looked at Morgan, with a smile. 'Maybe he's better? Or maybe, he's covering up for me' Morgan sighed. He put his hand on Reid's back as he lead him to the car and home.

"Morgan? We're here, we're home." Reid snapped Morgan put of his day dreaming state. "Oh." Morgan smiled at Reid. The two walked into the house. Today, Reid gave him a big hug. "Reid?" Morgan asked, "Oh, it's nothing, I always do this, you know that. I love you Morgan~" Reid purred, "I-I love you too, Reid." Morgan hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm really sorry. Really." Morgan started to cry a little, Reid pushed back and looked at him. "I know. I never think you'd ever stop loving me." The two kissed. They went to bed after having their, "love time". "Morgan, know this. I'll never ever stop lovin' you, same goes for you Clooney!" Reid grinned at the dog. "Same." Morgan said, hugging onto Reid as the two snuggled 'till they fell asleep.

A/N Yeah, I think that's it! Well, it was fun. Also, I'm thinking about becoming a BETA! Look for me guys, I'll probably be there. Love you all!


End file.
